Truth or Dare?
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Caleb and Hanna play an innocent game of truth or dare. What's the worst that can happen?


I'm thinking this will be a one-shot, depending on how the reviewers react to it, I already have another stroy, so I want to put all my effort into that one, but we will see where this goes. Read and Review. bladgleyluvr09

On most Friday nights, Hanna Marin didn't mind going to some random stoner's house to a party where 2 out of 3 times, the cops showed up, but tonight was different. As oppossed to slipping on a tight mini skirt and some shirt that showed off her chest and heading out, a totally new feeling overcame her. She wanted to stay _in. _'Why?' You ask? All because of the mysterious, leather jacket wearing, sweet talking, bad boy, Caleb Rivers.

"Caleb." Hanna called, walking down to the basement of her home that was currently being occupied by a very homeless, very shirtless, Caleb.

"Oh hey." He threw on a grey V-Neck and walked up to her.

"Just wanted to tell you that Mommy Marin is going out to dinner tonight and left some cash for dinner, I'm thinking sushi. I know a place where the california rolls are to _die_ for." Hanna exagerrated, making motions of her hands on her stomache to exemplify how good it really was.

"I think I'll skip out on the raw fish and grab a sandwich or something from the kitchen." Caleb awkwardly stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We could order a pizza." Hanna interjected quickly, sounding rather desperate for the oh-so-fabulous Hanna Marin.

"Pizza sounds good." Caleb nodded firmly at Hanna.

...

5 slices of pizza, half a bottle of Perrier, and countless laughs later, the two were sitting on the couch watching _American Idol._

"Princess. Lets do something fun." Caleb sat up abruptly, with a gleam in his eye.

"Fun as in...?" Hanna didn't know what the two of them could possibly do together that was fun.

"Hmmm..." Caleb contemplated for a while. "How about truth or dare?" He said after a good minute of thinking.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't a 7th grade girls night sleepover," Hanna laughed.

"Check again, princess. Time to breakout the nail polish." He smirked. "But really, I think it could be fun." _And I think, if I'm lucky, I could get kissed. _He added silently.

"Fine." She said after a few seconds.

"Truth or dare." Caleb asked her, grinning.

"Truth." Hanna replied automatically.

_Of course. _Thought Caleb. "When was your first real kiss?" He asked her.

"Umm...sixth-seventh grade? I don't remember!" She answered honestly. "Truth or dare."

"I like to live on the wildside." Caleb growled. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." Hanna thought of the most wildest task she could think of. "Go sing some Justin Bieber down the street." Hanna laughed.

Caleb bounded out the door, Hanna tagging along shortly after him. "AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! BABY, BABY, BABY NO! BABY, BABY, BABY OH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" Caleb screamed, laughing as he yelled down the street.

Hanna watched wide eyed, as Caleb screamed Justin Bieber down her street. She could never have the balls to do that.

"My turn." Caleb purred into her ear, dragging her back into the house. "Truth or dare?"

"Um..." She gulped. "Truth."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Would you ever kiss me?" He looked up at her.

Her cheeks burned, as she avoided eye contact. "Oh I don't know..." _Hell yes._

"I don't know isn't an answer, Hanna." He pressed.

"Maybe...? Okay, yes." She averted eye contact, instead watching Jennifer Lopez comment on some singers performance, and how she should add more life into it. "Truth or dare, Caleb."

"Truth." He gave her a taste of her own medicine.

She hesitated before asking her question. "A-are you a-a- virgin?" She looked up, genuienly curious.

Caleb sighed before answering, truly wishing he didn't have to, but he didn't want to lie to Hanna. "No."

Hanna gulped, wishing she had been more surprised by his answer. "Ok then." she said, trying to be cheery. Dare."

He raised his eyebrow. "I dare you." He started "To kiss me." He finished quickly.

Her eyes widened, wondering if she heard him correctly. "K-kiss?" She stuttered, inadvertenly boosting his ego. Caleb Rivers made Hanna Marin nervous.

"Kiss." He confirmed. "A dare is a dare, princess. Pucker up." He said, half mocking, half serious.

She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips to his, feather light at first. He responded by placing his hands on her waist, pulling her on top of him on the couch. They kissed for a few minutes, getting very heated before she started to pull his shirt off.

"Princess." He groaned, as she pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring him. He knew that he had to stop this, before he was physically incapable to. But before he knew it, her hands were at his belt buckle, he threw his head back, things had already gone too far, he was under her power, everything else out of his control.

**Tell me what you guys think, it's decent... I don't know, but please review **


End file.
